Family Over All
by Omega-Maharan
Summary: After Hayley's death, one of the witches felt humanly resentful of the act she's forced to do. So she and Hope teleport to a different dimension, leaving nothing but a note for the parents. After the witch made sure to placed the baby in a safe environment. She bid the child's goodbye and knocked on the door then vanished.


**Family Over All  
**

**Summary:  
** **this is a True Blood and The Originals crossover.**

 **And fair warning I'm a Blending Artist meaning I grab or save 5-10 different pictures and blend them together to make them fit. Now it is sometimes hard for me to find the Artist that created the picture that I blended, so I always give them PROPS for their art, that gives me inspiration. Thank you!**

 **Full Summary  
(P,s. so that I can remember and so that my future readers can wait until I get my hands on a beta. Until then it's a slow process for me to put up chapters. I got the imagination ideas, it's just the gaps in between. Thank you for waiting and understanding if you can.)**

On the day of Hope's birth, it was a tragedy from the start, with no way out until a witch felt remorse for the child. For she had been through the same process with her young, she doesn't want it to happen to this little one. So she used all her power and sacrificed her life to save that child by sending her to another dimension with a happy family. Yes, that said dimension has more dangerous than her previous one, but she will be safe and happy until she grows of age. And if you know the TV show true blood. Then you'll know where she is. And if you guessed right it is the Stackhouse family, where family and loyalty is everything along with True humanity.

The witch knew what she was doing, being here in this family would change her destiny and path for the better. Knowing that this little girl will grow up with more to offer, a big heart, loyalty to boot, and an open mind about everything but is always smart with her decisions. The witch sacrificed her power for this little girl, just killing her after she made sure when the child was in a happy home and her mission was complete. In the previous dimension, she left a letter to the famous hybrid. Telling him that his little girl was safe and when the time comes she will be returned home.

But we all know the hybrid is not that trusting with a letter for his little girl, so long with that letter, the witch gave a crystal. That allows you to see what you want most. And the main decision that the hybrid wants most is the see that his daughter is safe. So as the years go by, he sees her grow up knowing that she is safe and hoping she doesn't fall for it idiot boy. But also sees that his daughter has a different name, it's still hope. But the family Thought that will be better as a middle name, so her name is Helen Hope Stackhouse.

He watched as she grew up with all the troubles that came along with the family, knowing that the girl Sookie was a danger magnet. But he was glad to know that she got a good education and a college scholarship of Art. It made him proud knowing that she got a skill from him. As the hybrid and his family watch over her there praying that they see her soon and welcome her with open arms, away from trouble. But the more they see her grow up, The more they see her growing attached to her new home. When it comes down to it they may have to sacrifice their kingdom to make her happy.

Facts about Helen Hope:  
Because she is hybrid she's allowed to change whenever she wants.  
Her father's family is known for witchcraft, she just hasn't woken it yet.  
She's an excellent artist like Klaus.  
She's intelligent and collected like Elijah.  
She tries not to wear her heart on her sleeve, like Rebecca.  
She's extremely loyal to those's she loves.  
She has a charm about her that allows people to open up.  
She only allows her family and friends to call her Hope, it's like a secret nickname.  
She only drinks blood if she's extremely weak or on the edge of death.

(OK no more spoilers)

 **Tell me what you think, it will be a slow process getting chapters up without a beta if you have recommended, I'm all open ears**

 **Tell me how you like it so far, warning it's very humorous and will have limes. Can't do lemons yet because I'm not that experience of a writer yet!**


End file.
